onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most
"The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most" is the second chapter based on the second episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 2nd produced chapter the of the series of fanfiction. It was written by Jacob Lyons. Plot It's Jacob's first game since he became part of the Tree Hill Ravens. The game is against Verona and his friends have decided they are coming to see and cheer him on. Although however, Emma was very sick and she couldn't go leaving Haley, Keith and Karen to go without her. At the game, Jacob is given his new jersey he plays as number 14 and his surname 'James' written above it. As he is about to go onto the court, Mouth and Jimmy interrupt him for an exclusive interview for their website ravenshoops.com. As Jacob walks onto the court, he's ambushed by Dan who explains Jacob will never be as good as Nathan and should quit while he's ahead. As the game begins, Jacob plays to the best of his abilites and scores many points for the Ravens, just as Dan looks on in shock. During the final moments of the game, Jacob pulls out his cross necklace and dedicates the last few points to his girlfriend, Emma and his friends Brooke and Peyton thus, winning the game for the Ravens. After the game, Nathan and Peyton are in their car and are both shocked by Jacob's performance during the game, but Peyton doesn't understand why they wanted him on the team fearing that all of the fame may go to his head. Annoyed, Nathan throws her pom poms and her CD out of the car and then drives off leaving her to walk home alone. At the cafe, Karen confides in Keith that she is not over her history with Dan and couldn't go back to the school she once attended as it holds too many painful memories. On arriving home, Nathan is told by his Dad to play better and that even though he scored 28 points he could have done better. Nathan lashes out at Dan and tells him to leave Jacob alone. On her way home, Peyton passes the River Court where Jacob is playing football with the River Court gang and asks him to take her home which he agrees to. Jacob gives Peyton a lift home and she asks if he wants to come in so they could talk about something, but he kindly denies Peyton's invitation and promises to catch up with her during school. The following day, in English class, Peyton is asked to describe Jacob in one word and she chooses "awesome" in reference to how great of a friend he's been over the years. When asked to respond, he says "She's one of my best friends." Nathan joins in the activity describing Jacob with the words "Born for greatness." shocking Jacob. After school, in Peyton's room, she and Brooke are hanging out and Peyton asks Brooke if she's ever going to tell Jacob how she feels about him and Brooke then brushes the question off and tells Peyton she and Jacob will never be together. While at work, Jacob becomes . The following day, before Lucas leaves, he notices Jacob with Brooke, Haley and Peyton inside his car driving to school. At the garage, Peyton tells Lucas to give Jacob a sketch she drew for him, but he's not sure why Peyton wouldn't give it to him herself. Returning home, Haley asks Jacob about his day and he explains to her that he failed his math test and also punishes himself by skipping the next game which prompts Haley to tutor her own baby brother. At the game, the Ravens are forced to play without Jacob shocking the crowd and the cheerleaders.